Blood Down The Stream
by allergic-reaction
Summary: Album Theme Challenge. Synch/Guy drabbles, some AU. Actually, it's not really a relationship thing, although it does have its moments.
1. There's a War Going on For Your Mind

**Blood Down the Stream  
**_A collection of Synch/Guy drabbles/chapters.

* * *

_Challenge: To create a set of drabbles/chapters set to tracks from your favourite album.  
Album: Fight With Tools  
Artist: Flobots  
Fandom: Tales of the Abyss  
Pairing(s): Synch the Tempest x Gailardia Galan Guardios (Guy Cecil)  
Chapters Total: 12

First Chapter: **There's a War Going on For Your Mind**  
Chapter Rating: T  
Warning(s): A bit of foul language.

* * *

**Blood Down The Stream 001: **_There's a War Going on For Your Mind_

_- - -_

_Open your eyes, for you cannot see with them closed._

_- - -_

There was just something about the way he thought. The way he walked. The way he talked. It drove me crazy; it made me hate him. He carried himself so proudly. There was no one on his back. He knew who he was, unlike myself. Why was he someone? Why do those people want to be around him? Why was he so... _perfect_?

"Synch," a voice was starting to pull me from my thoughts, "Synch, are you okay?" It was a small, timid, feminine voice, unlike _his_. His was perfect: a smooth, clear tenor voice. That perfect voice had come from his perfect--

"Damn it, Guy!" I shouted, "I hate you so much!"

Silence.

The voice crept up again quietly. "Um, Synch?" She asked, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I sighed and looked at her. It was just Arietta.

"What do you want, Arietta? Can't you see I'm busy?" I replied.

"..." She looked down to her feet and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. "Nevermind." And with that, she ran off, and I went back to my thoughts.

I brushed a hand through my hair and rested my head in my hands. Something was off. My face felt warm. Was I ill? Or wait... I can't have been. Was I?

That's when I realized it: I was blushing the whole time I thought of him.

I sighed and cursed under my breath. "I can't believe this."


	2. Mayday!

**Blood Down the Stream  
**_A collection of Synch/Guy drabbles/chapters.

* * *

_Challenge: To create a set of drabbles/chapters set to tracks from your favourite album.  
Album: Fight With Tools  
Artist: Flobots  
Fandom: Tales of the Abyss  
Pairing(s): Synch the Tempest x Gailardia Galan Guardios (Guy Cecil)  
Chapters Total: 12

First Chapter: **Mayday!!**  
Chapter Rating: T  
Warning(s): Language, and a spark of curiosity.

* * *

**Blood Down The Stream #002:** _Mayday!!_

_- - -_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

_- The Road Less Traveled_. Robert Frost

- - -

I wanted to scream, there was so much pain. Surely, I was dying, but where was the light?

"-- he's still alive," a calm voice rang through my head, "however, he will need rest. And..." Silence. I could hear nothing. There were no foreign voices, there was no heartbeat ringing through my ears, no sound of my breathing. Was I deaf? Did I--?

A sudden, sharp pain spread throughout my left arm, as if someone had stabbed me, and a cold liquid ran through my veins. I breathed. The light was there, blocked only by three familiar figures.

I was alive again.

- - -

How I hated the daylight.

The fact that Jade Curtiss, the infamous Necromancer was hovering over my nearly lifeless body made my attitude worsen. Not only Jade was hovering me. Luke fon Fabre, and Guy Cecil were also there, observing me as if I were some lab rat that they wanted to cut open. How did I end up here? Why are they even in the same room as me? More importantly, why do they want me alive?

Wait, why was Guy here? I looked at him with curiosity. He had been staring off into the pale green wallpaper, while standing at my right side, a cautious distance away. His eyes met mine for a short second, and turned my head away from him.

"It's over." Luke said, and I looked at him. The room went silent. Jade and guy had solemn looks on their faces. It seemed I was the only person who didn't know what was going on.

"_What's_ over?" I said, and looked at Luke, then Jade. "Would someone explain--"

"Van. No one can find him." Guy spoke up, "We went looking for him at the Absorption Gate, and for some reason, his sword was gone. We came back to Daath, only to find news that you were alive, after falling into the core like that. You were nearly dead. If we didn't make it here in time..."

"But _why?_" I interrupted, "Why the hell would you keep me alive? You know I'm sided with Van, right?"

"Healing will take some time; it's best if you don't talk for now." Jade spoke up, a cheerful tone to his voice, "Guy, if you will."

Guy nodded, while Luke and Jade left the room. He made his way to the chair on the other side of the room.

"Why are you still here? You can leave--"

"I don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"..." I paused and thought over what I was going to say, "Why did you stay, and not Luke or Jade?" Guy looked up, and thought over what I had said.

"Would you rather have someone else--"

"No!" I said, maybe a little too quickly, "I-I mean... I don't want Jade trying to kill me."

Guy gave me a puzzled look, and stifled a laugh. He must have assumed that Jade would try to kill me in a crazed experiment. "Why not Luke? I'm sure he wouldn't kill you."

I tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "He reminds me too much of Asch, and he complains too much."

"Don't you have something negative to say about me?" He asked, as if he were having too much fun questioning me. "Surely you've got a problem with me?"

_I hate how you invade my thoughts everyday._ I choked on my words. "I-I don't have anything to say."  
_  
I hate your voice. _He folded his arms. "Really?"

_I hate your perfection. _"Y-yes, 'really'," I lied.

_I hate that you're someone. _He made his way over towards me, as if he were reading my thoughts, my wants, my needs. "I'm curious. Do you hate that?"

_I hate your looks. _I said nothing, and I felt a blush creep up my face. "How could I... you what?"

_I hate your curiosity._ He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, and whispered in my ear, "You heard me. Isn't there something you want to say?"  
_  
I hate you. _"I love you." I felt his lips touch mine, and I shivered.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like there was no air. There was no gravity to support me. Only he was there, holding me in his arms. If he wasn't there, I would have fallen into the fon belt.

"Synch..." I heard his voice drifting away, farther and farther. It was an inaudible whisper, "Synch?"

- - -

"Synch, are you alright?" Guy asked, pulling me out of a daze.

"W-what?"

"You just blacked out. Are you alright?" He wasn't alone. Jade and Luke were both on either side of me, and I was wondering what happened. The bright light from the outside shined through the window, reminding me how much I hated the day.

"I hate the sunlight," I whispered to myself, and looked over to Guy, "What happened?" I asked him directly, "Tell me everything."

Luke and Jade turned to look at Guy, "Luke and Jade left, and we were talking about..." he paused, and adjusted his collar, "something. Then you were out." I would love to tear that collar off of his neck, or at least make a better use of it, rather than have it just sit there, practically choking him.

"Did anything happen between us?" I asked, and the room went silent.

"No," Guy said sharply, "What made you think that?"

"Nothing," I said, and quickly covered my thoughts, "I just thought I had strangled you." As I figured. It must have been a dream.

But if it were a dream, why were my lips still wet from Guy's being there?

* * *

Okay, maybe it wasn't so friendship-like at the end of this one.  
This is the worst one, I swear. (:  
If you don't like this chapter... I can't blame you. It's weird, but it'll be explained. I promise.


End file.
